


巍生素|警官，你的枪顶到我了（20）

by shuixiandahu



Category: shuixian
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixiandahu/pseuds/shuixiandahu





	巍生素|警官，你的枪顶到我了（20）

　　　心动不如行动，罗浮生的手直接解开了沈巍的浴袍，沈巍突然惊慌了，罗浮生来真的！  
　　  
　　沈巍用力拉开罗浮生，看着他迷离的双眼，沈巍告诉自己不能趁人之危：“浮生……你……你喝多了，你会后悔的。”  
　　  
　　罗浮生却突然用力将沈巍的双手压在床上：“我罗浮生从来不干后悔的事！”  
　　  
　　罗浮生说完再次吻上沈巍，他长长的眼睫毛不停的抖动，可以看出来他还是有些紧张的。  
　　  
　　沈巍心中叹气，心上人都送上门了，除非不爱，否则谁忍得住。  
　　  
　　更何况……罗浮生真的很青涩。  
　　  
　　他的吻就像是小鸡啄米一样，外界都说罗浮生是个浪子流连花丛男女通吃……全是扯淡。  
　　  
　　沈巍掌握主动权，一个翻身将罗浮生压在了身下。  
　　  
　　罗浮生迷迷糊糊的睁开眼：“嗯？沈巍？不对啊……你怎么在上面……这不应当……”  
　　  
　　沈巍没有再给罗浮生说话的机会，他直接和罗浮生来了个真正意义上的法式热吻，罗浮生的嘴唇软软的，就像是果冻一样，沈巍突然发现自己停不下来了。  
　　  
　　罗浮生的手不老实的在沈巍的后背乱摸，撩的沈巍欲火焚身。  
　　  
　　两个人吻的难舍难分，暧昧的口水声在屋里回响，沈巍的手移到罗浮生的裤子，这是他最后的一丝理智了。  
　　  
　　沈巍和罗浮生微微分开，两个人鼻尖对着鼻尖，罗浮生被吻的大口喘息，暧昧的银丝在两个人之间反射出光。  
　　  
　　沈巍看着罗浮生越发迷离的双眼，总有一种做了错事的感觉，他在罗浮生嘴唇上轻轻一吻柔声问道：“……浮生，你知道我是谁吗。”  
　　  
　　这个问题真的很蠢，可是真的很沈巍。  
　　  
　　“嗯，沈巍……是沈巍……”罗浮生说着勾住了沈巍的脖子主动凑上去小鸡啄米。  
　　  
　　沈巍无奈的拉开距离，再三确认：“你真的想好了吗？接下来我们要做的……你真的知道你想要的是什么吗？”  
　　  
　　罗浮生这个磨人的妖精，带着沈巍的手来到了自己的腰间，在沈巍的耳边厮磨，用气音说道：“沈巍，我想要你，只有你。”  
　　  
　　这谁受得住？

　 沈巍摘下那副装饰用的眼镜，眼镜后的一双眼睛更加清楚了，那双眼睛里现在除了温柔更多的是欲望。  
　　  
　　沈巍的大手灵巧的脱下了罗浮生的外裤，露出了罗浮生的平角内裤的时候，两个人真的再也不能回头了。  
　　  
　　许是罗浮生身上的酒气太重，沈巍都觉得有些飘飘然了。  
　　  
　　罗浮生动情的吻着沈巍的脸颊，耳朵。  
　　  
　　他微微睁眼看着沈巍的耳朵还笑道：“你害羞了吗？耳朵这么红？哈哈哈哈沈巍你害羞啦？”  
　　  
　　沈巍被他说的脖子都红了。  
　　  
　　罗浮生以为是在梦里，所以也就大胆起来，趁着沈巍不注意将他压在身下：“嗯，这个体位才对！”  
　　  
　　沈巍挑了挑眉：“你喜欢这样？”  
　　  
　　罗浮生点了点头：“我怎么在下面，别怕啊沈巍，我会对你很温柔的。”  
　　  
　　但是沈巍显然也不想做下面那个，而且罗浮生再次被压倒后突然发现……自己力气敌不过沈巍了？？？  
　　  
　　沈巍也不和他闹了，隔着罗浮生的内裤便揉搓起来。  
　　  
　　罗浮生的命根子被拿捏住整个人瞬间瘫软了下来：“唔……”  
　　  
　　罗浮生蜷缩着脚趾，紧紧的搂着沈巍，像是兴奋又像是紧张害怕。  
　　  
　　沈巍温柔的轻吻着罗浮生的脸颊，在他的天鹅颈上留下了专属于他的印记，又来到罗浮生的胸膛。  
　　  
　　沈巍吮吸着罗浮生的乳头，轻咬着，手也没有停歇。  
　　  
　　罗浮生在双重刺激下很快就射了沈巍一手。  
　　  
　　罗浮生虽然迷糊但是如此快的射了，作为一个男人他还是有尊严的。  
　　  
　　所以他选择……鸵鸟埋沙！  
　　  
　　罗浮生害羞的用枕头捂住了自己的脸，丢脸死了！！！  
　　  
　　在心爱的人手里射了！  
　　  
　　沈巍看着可爱的罗浮生宠溺的笑笑，拉开了罗浮生的枕头。  
　　  
　　此时罗浮生的身体因为情欲染上了粉红色，害羞的模样更是撩人。  
　　  
　　沈巍一点也没有浪费罗浮生射出来的精华，全部用来做扩张了。  
　　  
　　感受到异样的东西的侵入，罗浮生不由得弓起身子，死死的抱住沈巍：“嗯……”好奇怪……他的身体好奇怪……  
　　  
　　紧接着就是第二根……第三根手指……  
　　  
　　沈巍的手指不小心触摸到了罗浮生体内的某个小点，罗浮生全身像过了电一样酥麻。  
　　  
　　罗浮生不受控制的呻吟出声：“嗯……”  
　　  
　　沈巍被刺激的不行了，脱下了浴袍，两个人真正的坦诚相待，肌肤相亲。  
　　  
　　沈巍拿出手指，温柔的抬起罗浮生的双腿，罗浮生的后穴一张一合的暴露在沈巍的面前，简直就是视觉冲击。  
　　  
　　沈巍吞咽了一口口水，小心翼翼的挺身而入。  
　　  
　　罗浮生因为异物的侵入痛的快要哭出来了：“嗯……沈巍……痛……”  
　　  
　　沈巍本想温柔的对待罗浮生，谁知罗浮生此时双颊通红，眼神迷离，眼睛里满是可怜的泪水，这样的罗浮生更让人有想要侵犯的冲动。  
　　  
　　沈巍不再忍耐，开始在罗浮生的体内驰骋起来。  
　　  
　　罗浮生的内壁很温暖，包裹着沈巍还在不断的挽留他不让他出去。  
　　  
　　这谁受得住？  
　　  
　　沈巍开始狠狠的抽送起来，时不时顶撞到罗浮生的花心，罗浮生此时就感觉自己像是个无助的人漂浮在大海上，只有沈巍才是他唯一的游木。  
　　  
　　罗浮生只有紧紧的抱住沈巍别无他法：“嗯……啊……嗯……嗯……啊……沈……沈巍……嗯……啊……喜欢你……”  
　　  
　　沈巍没听清罗浮生后面说的，边律动着边凑在罗浮生的嘴边问道：“什么？”  
　　  
　　只听罗浮生话语和呻吟掺杂着说道：“嗯……啊……最……嗯……最喜欢……沈……沈……啊……沈巍了……”

沈巍愣了愣，在罗浮生的脸颊轻吻：“我也爱你，浮生。”  
　　  
　　这一夜旖旎春光，两个人直到凌晨才歇下。


End file.
